cat love one shot
by kirobashi-neko-chan
Summary: kakashi goes to teach naruto a new jutstu but it gets messed up, how will poor iruka deal with it?


Iruka was walking away from the school building, on the way to the market then home, a shadow followed him, keeping its distance but staying close. Iruka sighed. He wasn't a moron, the pervert was most likely following him, as usual. He ignored the feeling he had and went to he market.

a small grey cat plopped next to iruka and trotted next to him, Iruka looking down at the small cat. "Oh. Hello kitty."

the cat purred softly and rubbed against his leg.

Iruka picked it up. "Aren't you cute..."

'mew...' a ball of orange tackles iruka 'IRUKA-SENSEI!'

"Naruto! Careful!"

'BUT I LOST KAKASHI!'

"hes following me Naruto. So hes somewhere close."

'WHAT DO YOU- oh you caught him' he stares at the small cat and smiles

"Huh?"

'kakashi-sensei was teaching us how to transform and i bumped into him... and he turned into a cat...'

"So this is the pervert. So thats why it keeps following me. Here Naruto." Iruka handed him the cat and started to walk away

the cat hisses at naruto and starts to scratch him 'ahh! i told teme i don't like cats!'

Iruka sighed. "Fine...I'll take the pervert."

'THANK YOU IRUKA-SENSEI!' he hugs him and runs for it

Iruka sighed and picked Kakashi up. "Better turn back soon pervert,"

kakashis head quirks to the side curiously 'meow?'

iruka sighed.

kakashi licks his nose and yawned

Iruka grabbed some supplies for his new unwanted guest and went home

kakashi follows him and sits at the door with a bored expression

Iruka opened the door. "This is the only time i will ever let you in my house."

kakashi wipes his paws off and pads into irukas house, finding an empty chair and curling up in it.

Iruka sighed. "At least as a cat you cant cause much trouble."

kakashi opens an eye lazily 'roaw...'

Iruka put his groceries away.

kakashi falls asleep a soft rumbling coming from him

Iruka went to his room and flopped on his bed

*ten minutes later* 'meow? row?'

Iruka groaned. "What Kakashi?"

kakashi scratches at the door 'moew!'

Iruka reluctantly got up and opened the door

the small cat looks up at him cutely 'mew?'

"What?"

the kittys tummy rumbles softly and he rubs against his leg

"Your hungry? I think I picked up some cream earlier..."

kakashis ears perk up and he seems to smile

Iruka checked his icebox and got out some cream. "I have a little left." He got a bowl for Kakashi and set it on the floor

kakashi sniffs it and laps at it daintily

Iruka looked at the time. "Its not that late. Guess I could turn on a movie."

kakashi licks the bowl clean then looks up at irukas fingers, noting some cream on them

Iruka sat on his couch and grabbed the remote

kakashi follows him and hops in his lap, staring at his fingers

"What?"

kakashi closes his eyes and licks the small amount of cream of irukas fingers, purring softly

"Oh. I had cream on my fingers."

kakashi takes his time cleaning the fingers before curling up on his lap

"Hey.. get off..."

kakashi looks up at him for a moment before getting up with a soft growl, heading to a different room

Iruka sighed.

kakashi stares at irukas door and gets down in a crouch, wiggling his rump

Iruka looked at him. "Kakashi what are you doing?"

kakashi jumps and manages to get the knob to turn, pushing the bedroom door open

"Kakashi!" Iruka got up and followed the cat

the grey cat hops up onto a corner of the bed and curls up on it, trying to take the least amount of space as possible

"Fine. You can sleep in here."

kakashi falls asleep.

Iruka decided to take a shower. He went to his bathroom

kakashi wakes up and moves to the pillow

iruka turned on the shower and undressed "what a day…"

a shadow lurks behind him

"At least the pervert didnt get a chance to molest me today."

the shadow stays in the fog, following his movements perfectly

Iruka let his hair down and got in the shower.

the shadow waits, watching him quietly

Iruka quickly washed his hair and body and got out.

The shadow disappeared

Iruka shivered

kakashi waited on irukas pillow, watching iruka shower was perfect, even though he was now damp from watching him

Iruka went back into his room. "Weird...Felt like someone was watching me."

kakashi pretended to be asleep

Iruka shrugged and dropped his towel.

kakashi peeked an eye open and shamelessly looked over irukas body

Iruka slid on a pair of sleeping pants. He flopped onto his bed

kakashi sits up and slowly begins to lick the water from irukas hair

"Knock it off Kakashi,"

kakashi ignores him and continues his soft soothing licks

Iruka sighed.

once he deamed irukas hair dry enough he made his way down his neck

Iruka batted him away

kakashi moves and sits on his croch, licking at the small hairs under his bellybutton

"Kakashi!"

kakashi purrs, the deep vibrations running through his body as he continued to lick his was down, kneeding softly

"nngh...Knock it off!"

kakashi locks eyes with him and takes a deliberately slow lick near the waistband of his pants, dragging it down with his paws

"Knock it off perverted cat!"

kakashi narrows his eyes and bites his hip before running to the window and jumping out it.

"Ow!"

kakashi is gone

"I dont even care anymore! Im going to bed!" Iruka plopped his head on his pillow and went to sleep

*a week later* there was still no sign of kakashi

"Stupid pervert...Making me worry about him of all people." Iruka grumbled to himself as children left his class

naruto pops through the doorway

Iruka had his head down on his desk. "Even as a cat he was pervert as ever. Now I'm actually worrying about him. Stupid pervert..."

naruto hugs iruka 'it's ok...WAIT WHAT DID KAKASHI-SENSEI DO TO YOU!?'

"Its nothing you need to worry about Naruto."

'tell me! no one can touch you and get away with it!'

"No Naruto. Its not anything he doesnt do to me on a daily basis anyway. He used his tongue instead of his hands though."

'NANI!? IM GOING TO KILL HIM!'

"Calm down Naruto. Come on. Ill buy you some lunch."

'fine..' he huffs and crosses his arms

"No more then 3 bowls though. I have to eat too." Iruka stood up and smiled

'ok...im not hungry anywhy...' naruto nods and sighs

Iruka felt his forehead. "Are you feeling ok?"

'yeah...but why does kakashi-sensei do those things to you?'

"Hes a pervert Naruto. And unfortunately I happen to be the source of his desire."

naruto hugs him 'im sorry...'

"Dont be."

naruto looks up at him with puppy eyes 'ok nii-san'

Iruka smiled. "So how is Sasuke?"

'he's being a jerk! he yelled at me for everything!'

"Relationship issues do stink, Why is he mad? What did you do?"

naruto blushes 'all i did way say i was happy kakashi-sensei was a cat...'

"To him its just days he cant spar or go on missions. You know he doesn't like resting,"

'yeah...'

naruto smiles cunningly 'ah! yeah, ill do that thanks iruka-sensei!'

he hugs him and runs out the door

Iruka followed him. "Ramen for lunch?"

'maybe tomorrow! bye!' he speed off in the direction of the uchia compound

Iruka sighed and went home.

a shadow hid under his bed, waiting for iruka to fall asleep

Iruka decided to order out for dinner.

kakashi waited silently, he was hungry but he needed to wait till iruka was asleep

Iruka went into his room and changed out of his clothes and got into comfy clothes. He went to get his food when he heard the doorbell and came back.

kakashi licked his muzzle, oh god did the food smell good

Iruka turned on the tv and ate his chinese food.

kakashi wanted to groan, dammit he was in heat and he *needed* sex

Iruka stretched and set the left over food to the side. He lied down and went to sleep

as soon as kakashi knew iruka was out cold he attacked the chinese

food, gulping it down before padding over to his prize

Iruka's breathing was quiet and even, his hair down and framing his face.

as a cat, kakashi managed to smirk as he slid irukas pants down, giving a small lick to his now bare hips

Iruka stirred slightly, but didnt wake up

kakashi grined and brushed his tail over irukas cock softly, licking his way to the base to his other hip and back

'nnmm..."

the small pink tongue made ints way up to the tip, swirling and teasing

Iruka moaned quietly in his sleep,

kakashi purred softly as he lapped at the slit, moving his tail faster

Iruka moved to lie on his back.

kakashi waited then attacked his cock again, coating it with long licks, assulting the main vein

"Nngh..." Iruka bucked his hips slightly and panted, but he didnt wake up

he gently nipped and dragged his teeth along the length

Iruka moaned

lick lick, drag drag, oh this was so much fun as he made his way to the head

Iruka moaned and came

kakashi lapped up the milky substance immediately, loving the bitterness. after iruka was throughly cleaned, he curled up to him.

*Morning*

a somewhat human kakashi was curled up against iruka

Iruka screamed and kicked him

kakashi got up, looking around wideeyed, his cat ears perked up and the fur on his tail was on end

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY BED!"

'meow...' kakashi continued in the cat tongue as he explained

"WHAT!?"

'meow?' kakashi frowned and stood up, quickly going to a mirror and stareing at himself in shock

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

kakashi jumped him and looked down at him frightfully, he was flipping out and he was tired, not a good mix

"GET OFF ME!"

kakashi hopped off him and hid under the bed, he was paranoid now

"GET OUT!"

kakashi trembled, his tail swishing back and forth. a loud knock came from irukas door

Iruka rushed to answer the door

naruto was at it frowning 'kakashis here...'

"I KNOW THAT!"

naruto flinched and teared up

Iruka sighed. "Sorry, sorry. I just woke up and my pants were almost off and a naked Kakashi, acting like a cat, in my bed."

'what?!' naruto ran for irukas bedroom.

Iruka followed him

naruto watched with amazement as kakashi stared at the cat parts on him in shock, trying to rip them off only to wince in pain 'ruuuw...'

"Get him out of my house!"

naruto went to touch kakashi and the man glared at naruto and hissed

"Kakashi!"

kakashi flattened his ears 'mew?'

Iruka pulled Naruto behind him. "Whats wrong with him?"

'i think he's still stuck under the jutsu...

"OH fuck my life!"

both kakashi and naruto flinched

"Ugh... Naruto just leave and leave me be. Ill take you out to lunch when the pervert is back to normal."

'ok nii-san...' naruto hesitantly left, watching kakashi curl back up under the bed

Iruka flopped onto his bed. "What did I do to deserve this..."

'...meow...'

"God must hate me."

kakashis head popped over the side of the bed

iruka sighed

kakashi nuzzled irukas had gently

Iruka ignored him

he licked a finger

"Knock it off."

kakashi sighed and climbed up onto the bed, curling up to iruka

"Get off."

kakashi stared at him and tugged of his mask, shaking his head and yawning slightly, purring

"Get down!"

kakashi just layed there

"Ugh..."

kakashi kissed him softly

Iruka pushed him off

kakashi pined him down

"GET OFF ME PERVERT!"

he held him down and kissed him softly 'shut up you need to geow mao row'

Iruka hit him

'ooooeeeewwww' kakashi moaned but tied iruka to the bed, making it impossible to move

"GET OFF PERVERT!"

kakashi sighed and gagged him

Iruka struggled, muffled curses flew fom his mouth

kakashi un dressed him and stroked his chest

Iruka growled

kakashi continued to pet the man in some sort of daze

Iruka gave up his struggles

kakashi kissed at his neck and a finger toyed with a nipple

Iruka moaned quietly

he sucked on his collarbone and brought his other hand up, switching randomly when one nipple would be fondled or rolled with an occasional pinch

"Hhnn..." Muffled noises of pleasure flowed from Iruka's mouth. As much as he hated to admit it he was actually enjoying Kakashi's tormenting.

hahashi looked up at iruka as he licked one of the hard nubs, sucking on it softly, his tail stroking his thigh

Iruka arched his back slightly,

he closed his eyes and bit down, scraping his teeth over it as he pulled up

A muffled yelp came from Iruka.

kakasi smirked and started laping at his other side, one hand going up to stroke the teachers lower lip, the other playing with the brown hair near his nether regions

Iruka blushed and moved his head to the side.

the hand moved with him and stroked his cheek as he lapped at his neck, giving a sharp bite every so often

Iruka tensed as the bites were given. He wasnt used to this sort of thing.

he sucked and licked at the marks and sighed contently in irukas ear'...iruka...' he whispered huskily

Iruka closed his eyes. Why couldn't the pervert gt on with it and leave him alone!?

kakashi sighed and got up leaving the room using a jutsu

Iruka was left, bounded and gagged on his bed. Not to mention worked up from all the things Kakashi had done to him. 'Im going to kill him!' He thought

kakashi returned a few minutes later and kissed irukas forehead, then stratled his hips, grinding into him

Iruka moaned.

kakashi smirked softly 'iruka... can we play a game?'

Iruka glared at him

kakashi smiled and rubbed a finger over the sensitive slit in the tip

Iruka flinched. "Nngh..!"

kakashi pulled the gag off 'will you play the game? if you loose im taking you on a date...'

"F-Fine..What do i g-get?"

'control of me for a full day...whoever begs for release first looses' and with that kakashi leaned down and licked the slit he was tormenting with his finger

Iruka bit his lip

kakashi kisses the tip and goes to the bag, pulling out lube and a small metal bar

Iruka moaned

kakashi covers the bar with lube and slowly pushes it down into the slit, snapping a cock ring on to keep it in place

Iruka's eyes widened. "W-What are you doing!?"

kakashi smiles, 'feels good though, right?' he flicks it, sending vibrations through it

Iruka moaned somewhat loudly. "Y-Your not being f-fair!"

'i never said i was going to play fair' he gives hooks it up to a small battery, the bar dubbed as a vibrator as well

Iruka arched his back

kakashi smirked and sucked at his shaft, biting irukas hip after a while

Iruka bucked his hips. He bit his lip and moaned loudly

kakashi goes up and kisses iruka 'your not the only one in pleasure  
right now...'

iruka kissed back.

kakashi groaned and buried his fingers in irukas hair, licking the  
smaller mans lip

Iruka panted

kakashi swirled his tongue along irukas and he reached down and put a  
cock ring on himself before proding irukas asshole

Iruka's eyes widened. "N-No!"

kakashi sighed an pulled his finger away '...alright... i won't touch  
you there'

Iruka blushed

kakashi kissed his scar

Iruka smiled slightly

kakashi kissed him softly and pressed their cocks together, stroking them

Iruka kissed back and moaned

kakashi groaned and stroked faster, staring into his eyes

Iruka's eyes were glazed over. He bucked his hips

'oh fuck...iruka...i love you...' he half panted half whispered

Iruka kissed him.

kakashi moans and pulls off his cock ring, cumming immediately

Iruka whined.

kakashi gently pulled out the bar and the cock ring

Iruka came a second later

kakashi pants heavily

iruka panted, his body limp

kakashi unties him and goes to the bathroom and comes back with a wash rag, cleaning iruka up.

Iruka yawned

kakashi kissed his scar and re dressed him, putting on his own clothes from the bag he brought

Iruka fell asleep

kakashi tucks him in and curls up to him

Iruka cuddled him in his sleep

kakashi smiled, he hadn't thought his plan would work but it did

*later*

kakashi was on his beast behavior, after finally having sex with the cute little dolphin that he loved, he wasn't going to fuck this up

Iruka rubbed his face. "Better tell Naruto your back to normal."

kakashi smiled, he had kept his mask off the whole time

Iruka called Naruto

naruto picked up, panting heavily '...nii...san?'

In the background sasuke could be heard. "Hang up the phone or you can finish yourself off!" Iruka blushed. "Ummm I'll call back later..."

'yeah, bye!' naruto said hurriedly and hung up the phone.

Iruka put his phone up

kakashi sighed 'found out ,huh?'

"I knew he was fucking Sasuke."

'oh, i thought you didn't know...they are very secret about it

"Naruto tells me everything."

'good point'

Iruka nodded

kakashi looks up at him and sighs

"What?"

'i guess your going to kick me out now' he stuck his hands in his pockets and slouched as he stood up

"Who said i was going to?"

kakashis eye widened and without his mask on you could see the shock on his face 'what? i molest you on a daily basis and forced you to have sex with me, im surprised you haven't killed me yet.'

"While that is true and i'll kill you later but i actually enjoyed it."

kakashi blushed 'you did?'

"yes."

kakashi smiled softly and leaned down

Iruka huffed

kakashi sighs 'im sorry about my behavior as a cat...and cat person...i had less control on myself and acted on my feelings'

"Obviously."

kakashi frowned 'at least im apologizing... and i lost that bet i made with you so you have complete control of me for the rest of the day"

"I know."

kakashi waited silently, he didn't even go for his neon colored porn

Iruka thought. "I do need some errands ran. Get those done, then we'll have sex."

kakashi turned bright red though his voice was even 'what are they?'

"I need groceries, hair ties and cleaning supplies."

kakashi nodded and glanced over, noting what type of hair ties he used, he already knew about the cleaning supplies from searching for a rag, but he had no idea about the groceries 'what kind of groceries?'

"There's a list on the fridge."

kakashi nodded and headed of to the kitchen

A long list was stuck to the fridge.

kakashi took the list and sighed, disappearing a second later.

an hour later Iruka called Naruto again, figuring they were done.

'hey nii-san!...sorry about...earlier...'

"Its fine. I wanted to tell you Kakashi is back to normal now."

'good, now i can beat him senceless! no one can touch you like that'

"...Theres no need for that Naruto..."

'why!? im sick of how he touches you for fun!'

"Because we did what you and Sasuke do."

the line went silent

"Dont over react."

'WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO IRUKA-SENSEI!?'

"I am Iruka. Believe me I didnt want to do it...at first."

'SO HE RAPED YOU?! I SWEAR IM GOING...WAIT, WHAT!?'

"Lower your voice dobe!" Sasuke said in the background. "Calm down Naruto." Iruka said

'but teme! kakashi raped iruka nii-san! and he drugged him or something cause he LIKED IT!'

"There were no drugs!" Iruka said. "WHO CARES IF HE LIKED HAVING HIS ASS POUNDED BY THE PERVERT!"

naruto hung up the phone just as he screeched 'I DO, WHAT IF IT WAS ITACHI!'

Iruka sighed. He was going to mention there wasnt any penetration done...

kakashi sighed behind him 'im guessing naruto is going to plan my murder...'

Iruka jumped. "Dont sneak up on me!"

'sorry and alright' he walks to the kitchen and starts putting things away

Iruka got up. "Naruto is pissed."

'no kidding' kakashi was bent over, his ass in his general direction

"He said something about kicking your ass. Speaking of which.." Iruka kicked him in the ass

with two sickening thunks kakashi landed on his ass, gripping his head.

"THAT is for tying me to my own bed!"

kakashi nodded and rubbed his head, wincing as his he moved off his ass into a standing position

Iruka huffed

ack to putting everything away, putting the hair bands in irukas room and the cleaning supplies in the bathroom.

"You get everything?"

'yes' he comes out with the empty bags

"Good."

'so where do these go'

"Under the sink."

kakashi puts them under the sink and stands back up, leaning against the counter

"There was one other thing i told you to do Kakashi."

he pulled his mask down and smirked 'and what was that?'

"Is you memory so dull? We're supposed to be fucking."

kakashi scoops iruka up and kisses his scar 'i just wanted to hear you say it again'

"This time we can do it the proper way. Just be gentle it is my first time after all."

kakashi presses his lips to his forehead 'i know, i'll never try to hurt you on purpose"

Iruka smiled.

kakashi carried him to the bedroom and layed him on the bed

Iruka kissed him

kakashi kisses back and ground into irukas hips

"You better have lube."

'yes, i always carry it on me'

"Just as I expected from you pervert." Iruka smirked

'well,' he removes his shirt 'i save it for you'

"How long have you been pining over me Kakashi,"

'since you stood up to me at the chuin exams'

"You should have confessed instead of molesting me on a daily basis."

'i did, you thought i was joking'

"Well your you."

'yeah...but how many people have asked me out compared to me asking them out' he kisses his neck and undresses him

Iruka moaned quietly.

'i've only asked out one person,' he whispered softly, kissing his ear 'and its you.' kakashi pulled off his pants and caressed iruka's thighs.

"You talk too much." Iruka kissed him, biting his bottom lip.

kakashi groaned and kissed iruka hard, reaching down to stroke him.

Iruka moaned.

kakashi pulled his haiate off and nipped down iruka's neck, coating his

fingers with lube before flipping him over and licking at his hole.

"Nngh!" Iruka blushed and bit his lip

kakashi licks and sucks the hole till it was as red as iruka's blush,

pressing a lubed finger in slowly, stroking him to dull the pain

Iruka gasped at the feeling of being entered, it wasn't painful just uncomfortable.

kakashi gently moved his finger 'tell me if it hurts'

"I-It feels weird...:"

'it will for awhile but it will feel good soon' adds another finger and rubs his inner walls.

"Ow...!"

'sorry' he waits for iruka to adjust and kisses his ass, 'try to relax'

Iruka's blush didn't fade, he shifted his hips to get comfortable again and nodded.

he moves his fingers again and licks his ass.

Iruka moaned sweetly, his back arched slightly.

kakashi inserted the last finger and smiled.

Iruka bit his lip and gripped the sheets tightly. Now THIS did hurt.

'sshh, its ok' kakashi held his fingers still and kissed and licked soothingly as he strokes

"It hurts!" Small tears gathered in the corners of Iruka's eyes.

'i know, i know, just stay calm, it will start feeling good once i find your sweet spot...' he brushes his prostate

Iruka arched his back and cried out. "D-Do that again!'

'found it' he rubbed it softly

Iruka moaned loudly.

'does it hurt anymore?'

Iruka shook his head no. He looked at Kakashi with tear glazed eyes. "Hurry up Kakashi...I need you inside me."

'alright, its going to hurt though' kakashi pulls his fingers out and presses his tip into iruka

Iruka bit his lip harshly, blood trickling out of the wound.

kakashi kisses his neck 'i'm sorry, i used all my lube too' he presses in more

Iruka shook as he tried to stay relaxed, he had heard of some of the injuries virgin ukes could suffer from being tense, mostly from Sasuke.

kakashi gently pressed the rest of the way in 'i'm in all the way, you did great'

Iruka panted slightly, it was almost unbearable to be so stretched.

kakashi stayed perfectly still

After a few moments Iruka nodded. "M-Move..."

'no, not yet, i want to make sure i won't hurt you'

"Move damnit!"

kakashi slowly begins to move, kissing him softly

Iruka kissed back. He shifted his hips to get more comfortable and moaned Quietly

kakashi pulled his hips up higher and spread his legs further apart as he speed up.

Iruka gripped a nearby pillow tightly. He moaned as he pressed his hips back to meet Kakashi's thrusts.

kakashi grips his hips and thrusts harder

"Oh god Kakashi!"

kakashi thrust straight into his prostate

Iruka cried out. "Kakashi!" He clawed the sheets.

a knock on the door is drounded out by irukas cry. kakashi thrusts harder and faster, slaming into it.

Iruka screamed in pure pleasure.

naruto burst through the door 'nii-san! whats wro-' kakashi thrust as hard as he could, keeping his face covered.

Sasuke turned away. "MY EYES!" Iruka blushed brightly, but didnt tell Kakashi to stop.

naruto foamed at the mouth and passed out. kakashi slamed into iruka's prostate again.

Sasuke closed the door. "Fucking dobe!" Iruka cried out and came.

kakashi groaned and after a few more thrusts came in iruka

Iruka moaned.

kakashi pulls out and sighs.

Iruka panted. "G-Guess i should talk to Naruto..."

'yes, and ill talk to sasuke' he kisses his scar.

Iruka nodded. "Im not going to try to get up. Please send him in."

'good, but first im cleaning you up' he gets up and gets another rag, cleaning iruka up and covering him with a blanket

"Thank you."

'your welcome' he smiles and pulls on his mask and pants, getting naruto into the room and sitting on the couch in the other room

"Naruto. Come here."

naruto goes over guiltily. kakashi looks at sasuke 'sorry about your eyes'

Iruka hit him upside the head. "WHEN I DONT COME TO THE DOOR THAT MEANS IM BUSY!" "That was a disgusting sight."

'YOU KEPT SCREAMING! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT!' naruto grips his head. kakashi nods 'i could say the same thing, i walked in on you two once'

"I WAS SCREAMING BECAUSE I WAS GETTING MY ASS FUCKED!" "You didnt knock and I am not nearly as loud as Iruka."

'I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!' 'i never knock, and i always thought i'd be the other way around'

"DONT JUST BARGE IN! CHECK FIRST!" "It seems Iruka is pissed off. Should we do something about it?"

'FINE I WILL!' 'im not getting in between those two, lets make some tea'

Iruka rubbed his temples. "What did you want." "What type does Iruka have?"

'i wanted to apologize for earlier but now i don't want to...' 'he has green tea'

"Excuse me for losing my virginity."

naruto faints

"Sasuke! Time for you and Naruto to go!" Iruka said, annoyed.

kakashi sighed and handed naruto to sasuke 'i think you two should leave'

Sasuke sighed and left.

kakashi brings iruka the tea he made.

Iruka sighed. "Im going to sleep."

'alright' kakashi drank the tea and sighed, curling back up to iruka

Iruka yawned and fell asleep.


End file.
